


i’m just a white blood cell fighting like hell for you

by Jolken



Category: Frankiana
Genre: F/F, Fluff, RPF, yes i do love roommates au what about it, yet another roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolken/pseuds/Jolken
Summary: Franki takes care of a sick Diana. Roommates AU.





	i’m just a white blood cell fighting like hell for you

**Author's Note:**

> I had time on my hands so I wrote another fic? Also, title is from Kaleidoscope Eyes by P!ATD.

“Franki, it’s honestly okay. I’ll be okay here,” Diana utters and lets out a loud sniffle. 

“Diana, no. I’m not leaving you. I can always just file a sick leave.” Franki holds up a spoonful of soup, expecting Diana to open her mouth. The taller woman does so, albeit stubbornly muttering words of disagreement. 

“Besides, I would want you to return the favor if I am to be in the same situation in the future,” Franki adds while scooping another spoonful of soup.

Diana had no choice but to nod, too weak to argue that she takes care of Franki even when the smaller woman is not sick anyway. And it’s true, Diana does take care of Franki all the time - she cooks food for the both of them, she makes sure that Franki has everything she needs, and Diana’s always just one text or call away. 

Franki tucks Diana back into bed after having finished feeding the taller woman.

“Are you going to be okay? I’ll just be in the kitchen washing the dishes,” Franki asks softly.

“Yes, Franki. Thank you, really.” 

“It’s no problem, D.”

* * *

It’s a couple hours later and Franki is back in Diana’s room, sitting beside a sleeping Diana on the bed. Franki is busy editing her vlogs when she hears teeth chattering beside her.

“Diana? You okay?” Franki asks worriedly. 

She doesn’t receive an answer, however, the Diana-shaped lump on the bed starts shaking. Diana seems to be shivering under the blankets. 

“Hey, Diana, do you need me to get another blanket? I think we need to wrap you up.”

“I… I h-haven’t washed my o-other sheets yet,” Diana stutters out in response. 

“Then I’ll let you use my own blanket. Wait here for a sec,” Franki sets her laptop aside carefully and gets off the bed to head to her room on the other side of the hallway. She hurriedly takes the blanket from her bed and then goes back to Diana’s room.

“Here you go, D.” Franki wraps Diana up in her blanket.

“T-thank you, Franki.”

“Do you feel a little warmer now?” Franki asks after a while. She’s now back to editing vlogs beside Diana on the bed.

“Still a l-little c-cold, but I’m g-gonna be okay,” Diana stutters out.

Franki gazes worryingly at Diana. She doesn’t have any more blankets that Diana can use right now, but she really wants to make Diana feel better.  _ I can always just…  _

“Do you want me to cuddle you, then?” Franki asks softly so as not to startle Diana.

“Franki, n-no. I don’t w-want to get you s-sick as well,” Diana stutters out yet again. “I might be c-contagious,” Diana adds for good measure in case Franki insists. 

“Nonsense. I don’t get sick.”

Diana mentally rolls her eyes at that. Franki can really be stubborn sometimes. Diana then feels a sudden shift on the bed as Franki moves the blanket out of the way. A moment later, Diana feels arms wrapped around her midsection. 

“F-Franki, I swear I’m g-gonna be okay,” Diana isn’t sure whether her stutter is due to the cold still or to something else entirely.

“D, I want you to feel comfortable. Now shut up and let me cuddle you,” Franki replies while putting the blankets back on top of the both of them.

“Fine.”

* * *

“Good morning, Diana! How was your sleep?” Franki is way too cheery in the mornings. 

“Really good. Thank you for taking care of me last night. You’re the best,” Diana replies with a small smile.

“No problem. If you need more of my cuddles, just tell me, okay?”

“O-okay.” The stutter is definitely not from the cold this time. Diana is almost certain that a blush is apparent on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Franki is the big spoon confirmed.


End file.
